


Early Bird Gets the Worm

by magisterpavus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Trespasser DLC, Smut, Tevinter Imperium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo Lavellan is not known for his patience, and Dorian Pavus is not known for being a morning person. Conflicts (among other things) arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Bird Gets the Worm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nioell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nioell/gifts).



> I am honestly so proud of myself for this terrible pun title, you don't even know.  
> So this is shameless smut, not even sorry, partly inspired by the lovely fenhawke fic Bonus Mane which you really should check out if you're into that ship, because it's...whew. You'll see. Anyway, I thought the Pavellan fandom deserved a morning sex fic, too. So here we are. And this is for Nioell because she is wonderful. (Nioell, I'm sorry to gift you with this sin.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Dorian was a terribly lazy man in the morning.

This wasn’t exactly news to anyone, especially not Lavellan (who was always the first to wake up and often had to all but drag Dorian out of bed before noon came and went), but this was the first time he’d seen it as a possible asset. 

It was early, so early that the sun had barely started making itself known, the sky still a deep shade of slowly lightening indigo, the city still mostly asleep just like the mage lying next to Lavellan, head tilted to the side on the pillow and legs splayed wantonly even in slumber, the sheets offering only a bit of modesty. As it was, Lavellan could still see the slight bulge of his cock under the white silk, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been awoken by a similar ache. 

Dorian, however, remained frustratingly fast asleep. Lavellan poked his shoulder, but to no avail. The mage continued softly snoring, even when Lavellan carefully tugged the sheets away from his already-bare body, exposing bare bronze skin. Dorian was also lazy after sex, apparently. Not that Lavellan was complaining; it made things easier for him now. He could see Dorian’s cock was only slightly hard, dark against his paler inner thigh, but even still it made his own cock twitch, quickly bringing him from interested to aroused. He wondered…

Curiosity getting the best of him, Lavellan reached out, wrapping slender, calloused fingers around Dorian and stroking lightly, his flesh firm velvet against Lavellan’s palm. _That_ at least made Dorian shift a little, toes curling and uncurling, head falling further to the side. But his deep, even breaths persisted. Lavellan’s eyes narrowed. He shuffled closer, replacing the warmth of the sheets with the warmth of his own body, straddling Dorian’s hips so that his half-hard cock pressed insistently against the curve of Lavellan’s ass. 

Lavellan had to bite back a curse, because _fuck_ , that felt better than he’d expected, especially when he felt Dorian’s cock swelling right up against his hole, quickly responding to the sticky heat and the fact that Lavellan was still loose and slick from last night. He rocked gently atop him and Dorian’s even breaths stuttered, hands clenching involuntarily in the sheets. Lavellan stared at him, because seriously – how was he still not awake? Clearly, _he_ hadn’t grown up in a forest full of nocturnal predators.

“Dorian,” he hissed. “Dorian, wake _up_.”

But it was long before dawn and Dorian would never catch himself awake before the sun came up. Lavellan’s jaw worked, exasperated – should he continue? It seemed only polite, since both he and Dorian were hard now – though by Lavellan’s own doing. And he scarcely thought Dorian would be upset about Lavellan having sex with him…even if he was kind of completely and totally asleep?

Lavellan bit his lip. He wondered if it would translate to something different in the Fade – would Dorian dream it was Lavellan atop him, or would a hungry desire demon snatch up a welcome opportunity instead?

Lavellan didn’t like the thought of that one bit. But he also didn’t like the idea of having to wait an hour or two for sunrise. He stroked his own cock, curving slightly over Dorian’s stomach, trying to think of a solution that didn’t involve violating Dorian. And then…huh. Lavellan blinked down at his cock, squeezing and moaning softly as he swiped his thumb over the head. Maybe this could be enough. Or maybe…

With his left arm, golden and replaced years ago by Dorian’s own magic, he reached behind himself, fumbling a little before his glowing fingers managed to slip inside himself, knuckles bumping lightly against Dorian’s cock. Dorian sighed, and Lavellan felt his cock harden a bit more, but other than that…Lavellan shifted his hips back into his fingers and gasped, stretching himself open with small, breathy noises while jacking himself off leisurely, cock beginning to leak down his fingers. 

He hadn’t realized how much his hips would start moving once he’d found his prostate, but it had to feel good for Dorian because his cock had started leaking too, the slick tip of it pressed to Lavellan’s twisting fingers and the swollen shaft pinned securely under Lavellan’s balls. Lavellan shuddered at the thought of just giving in and full-on fucking Dorian while he slept, but he managed to resist the urge, settling for the sinful slide of Dorian’s cock between his thighs and cheeks. 

But his fingers just weren’t _enough_ ; they weren’t nearly as long and even three wasn’t quite enough to stretch him as wide as Dorian did. Lavellan was sure Dorian had some toys in his room, but he didn’t have the willpower to tear himself away from the task at hand for long enough to find one. So Lavellan just kept stroking and thrusting and marveling at how big Dorian felt, so close but not close enough. Speaking of which, Lavellan was close to climax already, though it had hardly been ten minutes – the friction was unbearably good. 

Unable to stop himself now, Lavellan threw back his head and squirmed, moaning aloud…and then broad hands were tight on his hips and Lavellan froze, staring wide-eyed at an equally shocked Dorian. His eyes were hazy with sleep but dark with desire, especially when his gaze followed Lavellan’s golden arm and recognition slowly dawned over his face. 

“Sorry –” Lavellan croaked, but Dorian’s groan cut him off and Lavellan nearly cried out in relief when Dorian lifted him up and onto his cock, Lavellan sinking down easily on him and Dorian’s mouth falling open in ecstasy. Lavellan’s eyes were watering, and he was louder than he’d been in a long time as he bounced his way to climax, gloriously full, Dorian’s cock dragging against his prostate on every downstroke. Lavellan clenched tight around him and Dorian cursed, hands grasping Lavellan’s hips hard enough to bruise before flipping them, shoving Lavellan’s legs up and then shoving himself in again, hard and fast and exactly what Lavellan fucking needed after so much teasing. 

“I cannot believe you woke me at such an ungodly hour,” Dorian panted, driving deep into him and making Lavellan moan and grasp at his shoulders, trembling all over. “Patience is a virtue, you know!”

Lavellan’s eyelashes fluttered. “Couldn’t wait,” he admitted. “Wanted to feel you…wanted to come all over you…”

Dorian’s lips parted. His face was flushed. “Do it,” he said roughly. “Amatus, do it.”

Lavellan’s over-sensitized cock, trapped between their bodies, didn’t stand a chance. “Yes,” he whimpered, “yes, because you’re mine, you’re mine –” He came with a soft keen and a frantic buck of his hips, striping their stomachs in white and making Dorian groan, nuzzling and biting at Lavellan’s neck appreciatively.

“Yours, amatus,” Dorian agreed, his shoulders rolling sinuously under Lavellan’s hands, body stilling and spilling as Lavellan tipped his head up and kissed Dorian’s brow, brief but tender. “Always yours.”

Lavellan held him close as he rode out the aftershocks, Dorian’s lips warm and soft against his throat. Their bodies were bathed in soft indigo light, streaming into the room through the cracks in the curtains, painting their skin the colors of the fading night. “Sorry,” Lavellan repeated, more than a little sheepish. “I shouldn’t have –”

Dorian grunted and nipped his neck, making Lavellan squeak. “It may not be too early for sex, but it’s definitely too early for you to be making unnecessary apologies already.”

Lavellan sighed guiltily. “But I didn’t mean for you to wake up –”

Dorian grinned at him. “Amatus! How naughty of you. Then again, I was having the loveliest dream before you interrupted…”

Lavellan’s trepidation must have shown on his face, because Dorian frowned. Lavellan averted his eyes. “Right, well, I’m sorry I can’t compare to a desire demon – ah!”

Dorian, in one remarkably graceful move, sat up against the pillows and all but dragged Lavellan into his lap, cupping the startled elf’s face firmly. “Oh, hush,” he murmured. “You’re right, you can’t compare – because you’re much, much better, amatus, and you always will be. And for the record, it wasn’t a desire demon I was canoodling with – it was you. Just you, or rather my subconscious’s colorful rendition of you. Even mages have perfectly mundane dreams sometimes.”

Lavellan’s ears grew hot. “Oh,” he mumbled, feeling very silly. “I’m sor –”

Dorian made a mock-enraged sound and tugged Lavellan down again, until they lay nestled together, messy and sated amidst the tangled blankets. “If you apologize one more time for being incredible, amatus, I’m afraid I will have no choice but to tickle you to death.”

Lavellan snorted and snuggled up against Dorian’s chest. “Don’t you dare,” he warned as Dorian’s hand settled, feather-light, on his ribs. “Or I’ll never wake you up with sex again.”

“I know an empty threat when I hear one, amatus,” Dorian chuckled, but he relented and pulled Lavellan into a warm embrace instead, kissing him until Lavellan’s eyelids drooped and he was nearly lulled into slumber right then and there. “But I’d prefer it if you waited until at least ten o’ clock next time. Agreed?”

Lavellan would have protested, but he was already asleep.


End file.
